


El hombre del futuro

by Cucolla



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla
Summary: Para Pacino, cada vez está más dícifil soñar.
Relationships: Jesús "Pacino" Méndez & Ángel Fuensanta, Jesús "Pacino" Méndez/Lola Mendieta (mencionado)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	El hombre del futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Angst rozando en wangst. No sé si el mundo necesitaba esto pero yo sí.

Quisiera decir que le deja algún consuelo haber podido estar ahí para su amigo. Pero no puede porque, objetivamente, es todo una mierda: Ángel está muerto y él le extraña. De vuelta en su cuarto, de vuelta al futuro, Pacino quiere al mismo tiempo salir corriendo y no ver a nadie nunca más. Opta por quedarse mirando por la ventana hasta que el aire comienza a enfriar y el sol ya no calienta. Fija el cartel colorido de una sucursal de Eroski pero los contornos se borran y apenas ve los coches pasando. Incluso solo le da vergüenza llorar y respira hondo para calmarse.

Pacino es madero, entró a la policía para probar algo, a los otros y a sí mismos. Pero sobre todo por poder ayudar, por poder arreglar en la medida de lo posible lo que está roto. De crío no quería ser ni su padre ni su abuelo sino algo diferente, más peligroso y más brillante, el Capitán Espacial Diego Valor o el Halcón Maltés. Ahora de mayor sabe que no se puede arreglar nada. Que lo máximo que se puede es recoger los platos rotos, no vaya a ser que se corte alguien con los restos. Es madero, un policía de a pie, no un super-soldado como Alonso, o un super-espía como Lola. Cada vez que alguien se muere se pregunta cómo se hace para seguir tirando. Lo peor es cuando siente que se le muere alguien a él, la vida de Marta, la de su padre, la de Ángel resbalándose como agua entre sus manos. Su padre y Marta estaban vivos, sí, pero cuando cierra los ojos puede seguir viéndolos muertos. Ángel, por lo menos, lo recuerda vivo. Hace algunos días, hace décadas.

***

Antes de verle en aquel bar no se acordaba de como lo había extrañado, pero a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos recordaba de lo que eran esas amistades de gente normal. De una vida vivida solo una vez. Del chico al que quería más que a nada y que le quería a él antes de que fuera Pacino. Ángel siempre le llamaba “Jesús”. ¿Cómo más le iba a llamar si eran amigos desde críos? Les había unido la imaginación y de adultos seguían disfrutando de hablar de cine y de música, de cosas que podría pasar, conquistas y fiestas, de lo divertido e intenso y apasionante en el mundo. No fueron nunca mucho de discutir la composición del congreso como Lola. No hablaban de la enfermedad, no había necesidad. Ángel y él compartían esa idea de que él mundo ya siendo una mierda una buena parte del tiempo, no necesita uno ser un amargado tampoco.

Incluso en el hospital, su amigo lograba siempre hacerle reír. Las enfermeras los miraban extraño, siempre con algo de frialdad. Por cuando visitaba se aseguraba de mirarlas muy fijo hasta que bajen los ojos.

“Deja de ser tan borde, Jesús. Que te tendrán celos de tener un novio tan guapo. Nada más.”

Ángel está cada día más hecho polvo, pero cuando sonríe su sonrisa tiene aún ese brillo afilado y sus pómulos le dan algo sereno y misterioso que de adolescente siempre envidió. Las chicas se derretían, los tíos también por lo que había visto.

“Oye, que según tus amigos yo también podría ser galán de cine.”

Ángel asiente y luego para. Cierra los ojos un momento, los labios apretados. Son poco olas de dolor por lo que ha observado en las que no puede hablar. Pacino no puede evitar la mirada de preocupación. Dura algunos segundos que se le hacen largos, observando el dolor en el rostro de su amigo. Le pone una mano en el hombro y siente como respira con algo de trabajo. _“No tiene cura, pero hay medicinas, que pueden ayudar a mejorar mucho el nivel le ha vida.”_ Recuerda que le dijo Irene, y una vez más, como siempre Pacino, que vive en el futuro no puedo usar su situación particular, casi fantástica para nada. Le pasa por querer ser Diego Valor supone.

“No me-” Respira un poco por la boca, los labios secos, antes de suspirar. “No me lo puedo creer que enserio tus amigos de la madera te llamen Pacino.”

“Ellos sabrán el mote que me han puesto, por el Serpico ese.” Tiene que reconocer que le gustó desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, le parecía más adaptado al oficio.

“No me mientas que yo sé que es uno de tus sueños desde chaval. Ser un poli con un mote malote. Eso y una novia.”

Era verdad, le había importado tanto de chaval que no le quiera nadie. Ahora, que ya ha probado el amor puede decir que el niño que era tenía razón. Tener novia está de puta madre aunque el amor duele también.

“Ya, si tú no me las hubieras quitado a lo mejor hubiera tenido una, cabrón que eras.”

“¿Tú sabes que mirar a las tías de lejos y no hablarles nunca no las hacía novias tuyas, verdad? ¿A tu Lola la dejé tranquila no?” Le pregunta con esos ojos de quien sabe muchas cosas. Supone que no es difícil darse cuenta como la mira.

“No si Lola…”

“¿No?” Pregunta y eso es otra de las cosas que ha extrañado Pacino, poder hablar con alguien que esté de su lado que sea amigo solo suyo y que le conozca desde antes. Adora a sus compañeros del Ministerio, con ellos a muerte, pero no es lo mismo, uno se está solo en el presente y no le da miedo la soledad pero a veces pesa.

“Yo sí tío, no te voy a mentir yo… que me gusta.” Se lo dijo y ella no dijo nada pero creyó ver una respuesta positiva en sus ojos negros. Había sido su imaginación, fijo. “Pero es ella la que no quiere nada serio. Hemos tonteado, tal. Ella está muy concentrada en su carrera.”

Ángel le pone la mano en la muñeca los ojos serios. Se siente un poco mal de que le esté consolando Ángel a él y al mismo tiempo de verdad se siente como antes, cuando eran chavales en Usera. 

“¿Ahora que eres un galán de cine ya no estás acostumbrado a que te rechacen? Como decías tú, ni caso que tías hay muchas. Alguna habrá que quiera lo que tú. Y tendrá suerte, eres un tío de puta madre Jesús.”

***

Se puede cambiar el pasado, pero en maneras diminutas. Se puede cambiar un poco la vida, la muerte incluso de la gente de a pie. Le han contado del hijo de Alonso, él mismo con su padre, pero cada acción tiene un impacto hay que ir con cuidado. Lo que puede es estar para su amigo como seguramente no habría estado si no se encontraban ese día en el bar.

Pero ya no es posible cuando entra con un terno negro que pidió prestado al Ministerio, a la sala de velaciones un edificio nuevo y feo en Villaverde. Ángel no tenía un periódico con la fecha de su muerte, pero no le hacía falta para saber que eran las horas de las despedidas. Había llamado a su familia, no solo su madre con la sabía que se hablaba pero sus hermanos universitarios a los que no habían dejado visitarle antes, su padre incluso. Ellos le miraron como se ve a un fantasma, como si alguien les hubiera descubierto.

“Te acuerdas de Jesús, cariño. Trabaja ahora en la policía.” Comentó la mujer a nadie en particular, voz apagada y ojos rojos. Y si los hermanos le miraron con curiosidad, tendría doce o trece la última vez que se vieron, el señor Fuensanta bajó la mirada. En ese momento supo que tenía que ir al velorio. Para mostrarles que no tenía vergüenza, que estaba orgulloso de Ángel, que era su amigo, que sería siempre su amigo.

Se quedó poco en el velorio, solo había ido porque unos días había visto a la familia de su amigo. Cree que lloró un poco y se acercó a algunos amigos del barrio que no habían sido sus amigos entonces, y a una chica que le había gustado y había querido a Ángel y se había sentido ajeno a todo. “Un cáncer” decía la familia y era verdad hasta cierto punto. Pacino había preferido contar cosas de su infancia, como se conocían desde niños, que cantaba de puta madre. Ojalá lo hubierais oído. Impidiendo cualquier cuestionamiento sobre las amistades de Ángel sobre si salía o no por la noche. Queriendo proteger su memoria con su presencia por imposible que fuera.

Cuando salió la madre de Ángel, alta y delgada y la muerte en los ojos lo abrazó como él nunca se había dejado de niño. “Gracias.” Quería decir algo más pero no pudo y bajo el sol de esa tarde de los ochenta, Pacino se tuvo que sentar en un bar para poder tranquilizarse antes de volver al Ministerio.

Pensaba en las palabras de Ángel después del concierto. Estaba agotado pero sonriendo. Pedro ofrece acompañarles pero ellos se niegan, tiene que cantar y Ángel afirma que siendo madero Jesús estará acostumbrado a arrastrar cuerpos en medio de la noche.

“Jesús, me ha hecho mucha ilusión volver a verte. Habernos encontrado en el bar.” Dice como si fuera una noche de marcha normal. Y en el taxi puede creerlo aunque estén yendo al hospital y el taxista no diga nada de sus manos entrelazadas porque está muy preocupado viendo el temblor ligero de su cliente. “Tienes que ir a ver la peli. Te gustará creo. Ya me dirás.” Lo último lo dice con la voz apagándose. Los ojos cerrados.

Le pone una mano en los hombros y le abraza de lado. Ángel eventualmente se queda dormido apoyado en su chaqueta de cuero. Pacino mira por la ventana del taxi. Las luces de Madrid brillan diferente en su época, menos luz blanca y más neón, las farolas iluminan más amarillo y los pasantes no tienen en sus manos el brillo blanco de los móviles. A pesar de todo siente cierta paz, su mente en calma y la sensación de que está donde tiene que estar.

***

Su amigo, su hermano, está muerto y Pacino se siente un poco más roto un poco más débil. No sabe cómo la gente hace para lidiar con eso. Él, a veces imagina que cada una de sus acciones no tomadas por cobardía, por deber, sí ocurren en otros mundos. Así habrían universos donde Ángel vive, donde Amelia no lo pierde todo. Es una teoría de mierda, lo sabe, más para un tebeo cutre o para serie pulp que para filosofía de vida y por eso no se lo cuenta a nadie. Irene, cree que uno vive su propia vida y escribe su propio camino. Lola también, y además pensar en el destino, en el peso de cada decision es lo único en el mundo que le asusta, teme que sea una profecía terrible que pese sobre ella. Con Julián ha hablado muy poco y no tiene ni idea de que le contará “Julogio”, otro galán de cine. Pero Amelia le contó que según Julián los servicios médicos del ministerio dejaban que desear. Está de acuerdo porque él cree que con tanto viaje le apetecería a veces ver a un psicólogo solo para confirmar que no está completamente loco con tanto viaje. A veces cuando va a los 1981 es difícil diferenciar el pasado y el presente.

O a lo mejor solo quisiera hablar de eso con alguien como esa tarde con Amelia. O poder estar de nuevo con Ángel y contarle su vida, como cuando de chavales esperaba ansioso a verle las mañanas para hablar con su amigo que ahí donde lo veías, tan guapo y tan popular, igual podía tirarse horas enteras hablando del último capítulo de “Historias para no dormir”. Se pregunta qué diría de la historia de una agente secreto con mote malote que vive en el futuro. El niño que era Jesús habría soñado con eso, con sus historias de héroes y de detectives, pero Ángel era un soñador más prudente, de novelas de terror y de rock de los 50. “No sé yo si me hubiera gustado. Cuando se juega con el tiempo, siempre algo acaba se acaba mal.” Jesús puede casi oírlo. “Eso es una trampa de manual.”


End file.
